


Bob

by AustinB



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustinB/pseuds/AustinB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah he’s cute, but he’s gonna be a lot of trouble,” she says, and since he can’t see her, she doesn’t feel the need to hide the way her gaze traces the curve of his lips, the cut of his jaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bob

**Author's Note:**

> littlerubywolff asked:  
> karedevil prompt: matt gets karen a dog

She’s usually the first one in the office in the mornings, so the unlocked door gives her pause. She’s sure it’s Foggy, Matt just isn’t a morning person, but she’s surprised to see Matt behind his desk.

She’s even more surprised to see a golden retriever lounging on the floor by his feet. She gasps in delight and drops her purse on the floor on her way in to his office.

“Matt, did you finally get a service dog?”

The dog doesn’t get up to sniff her, but his shaggy tail is thumping energetically against the edge of Matt’s desk. She kneels in front of him to ruffle his fur. His golden-red hair is long and soft, like it’s just been washed.

“Well,” he says, and she’s too distracted to hear the hesitancy in his voice. The dog is wearing a new red collar, but it doesn’t have a tag. Karen scratches his neck and dips her head low enough so he can lick her face. He misses entirely the first time, his cold nose bumping against her chin. He’s a little grey around the muzzle and his eyes are—

“Matt,” she says, looking up at him. He’s fidgeting with his glasses, his tie, his cuffs.

“Hm?”

“Did you get a blind service dog?”

He hesitates. “Yes and no.”

She can fill in the blanks from there, but he rushes to explain anyway.

“He was wandering around my building, Karen, I couldn’t just leave him. And I tried taking him to the pound, but that place is…"

He shakes his head, and there’s a pull between his brows, as if he needs to justify to her his reasons for rescuing a stray. She ignores the tug in her chest.

“What are you going to do with a blind dog?”

“Well,” he says again, and this time she hears it.

“Oh, really?”

He carries on as if he hadn’t heard her. It sounds suspiciously like he’s practiced this.

“As good as I am at being blind, it probably wouldn’t be best for me to be responsible for an animal, and a blind one at that. I thought maybe you might like a foot warmer. He won’t be much good as a guard dog, but his ears are fine, and as soon as he starts barking, any intruder is going to bolt anyway.”

“You’re foisting a 90-year-old dog on me?” she protests, mostly just for show.

“Look at his face,” he demands, a smile beginning to pull up one corner of his mouth, because he knows he’s got her.

“Yeah he’s cute, but he’s gonna be a lot of trouble,” she says, and since he can’t see her, she doesn’t feel the need to hide the way her gaze traces the curve of his lips, the cut of his jaw. His hair is messy today; sometimes ‘you hope for the best’ isn’t good enough and honestly, it works for him. It makes him look like he just rolled out of bed, and she could spend all day on that train of thought.

“He’ll be worth it,” he says, and not for the first time, Karen wonders how much he really can see.

Karen names her dog Bob, and he comes to work with her every day. He learns the layout of the office quick enough, and meanders between Matt and Foggy’s offices, where they each keep a bag of treats in their desk.

“You’re going to make him sick,” Karen calls to Foggy as she hears Bob crunching on another treat.

“He’s old, Karen, let him live a little,” he shoots back.

She buys a stepstool so Bob can climb up onto her bed at night, where he sleeps with his back pressed to hers, and lifts his head to growl softly when the neighbors’ voices drift through the walls.


End file.
